the problem with borrowing money
by GoseiShinkenPink
Summary: mia meet's jack smith a 21 year old teacher she stopp's somone from mugging him the 2 kiss... now he's her english teacher and they go on a camping trip but when the other student's dont show up they set off only for a group of guy's to show up and cause trouble
1. falling in love

The beach the most favorite thing of mia's relax list she smiled as she laid soaking up the sun in a bikini as she got look's from some guy's.

A 16 yr old girl that looked 21 no guy wanted the chance to miss that out.

She smiled as she opened her eye's plugging in her headphones and got up and started to walk around as she noticed a guy about 22 maby 23 with a guy dressed in back the guy dressed in black was trying to mug the other guy who looked like a teacher with his student's as mia walked behind them and tapped the guy in black on the back and he turned as he got a punch t the face by her.

"what the..."the teacher said as the guy got up from the floor and mia grabbed his arm flipping him onto his front as she stood on his back and he yelled in pain making mia smile a little.

"get off me who are you i'll call the cop's on you"the guy screamed as mia chuckled.

"go on and go tell them that you got beat up by a girl who stopped you muggin someone"she said yanking the guy up turning him around and kicking him in the back as he tumbled forward and ran off as mia watched him leave.

"good riddance"she said as she turned and walked off as the guy ran over to her.

"thank you for that by the way"he said as she smiled and nodded.

"it's nothing i am very strong and decided to do somthing incase he hurt you"she said as he nodded.

"and i appreciate that and would like to repay you by asking you to lunch"he said as mia shook her head.

"i can't ...it wasn't that big of a deal in the first place"she said as he took her hand smiling.

"please i insist"he said as she nodded.

"ok then...i'm mia by the way"she said as he nodded.

"i'm jack jack smith"he said as the 2 walked off and a group of kid's were following them his student's as he was a teacher at the local school.

The 2 had a meal then went for a walk as the student's followed them and took picture's as they walked jack's foot fell into a hole and he fell forward and mia went to catch him and they tumbled as he landed on top faces close as they stared into each other's eye's as the space between there lips closed as the student's took picture's.

The 2 kissed and stayed like that for a minute before mia hered her name being called and the 2 jumped up for antonio jayden and mike appeared and mia smiled at her.

"hey guy's"she said as they ran to her grinning.

"you have to come home like right now chica there's a surprise for you at home that mentour has for you"antonio said as they tried to pull mia away from jack as she turned.

"i got to go"she said as he smiled and nodded.

"see ya mia nice meeting you"he said as she nodded.

"thank you for the lunch bye jack"she said as they gathered her stuff up and ran home.

"are you serious this is not a surprise antonio you're a jerk"mia said as she shoved him as jii sighed.

"the only reason were sending you to be a student at the school mia is because i feel you're the best person to get rid of the nighlock attacking the school"jii said as mia nodded.

"when do i start"she said as he looked up.

"tomorrow"he said as she nodded.

"atleast i got a good tan"she muttered as she raised her hand touching her lip's.

"we kissed"she breathed out as quiet as she could.

"so mia who was that dude you were with at the beach"jayden said as mia's head shot up.

"no one why"she said as he grinned at her.

"mia who was he"he said as mia smiled.

"he was getting mugged this morning i brat up the guy who was trying to mug him and he wanted to repay me by buying me lunch then we talked while going for a walk"she said as they nodded and left.

In the morning mia was dressed in her uniform which consisted of a skirt white shirt and purple tie with black shoe's she had shorts on underneath the skirt as she grabbed her bag and went for the door as jii handed her some money.

"it's your lunch money ok"he said as she smiled and nodded walking out.

"oh yeah mia"he called and she turned.

"don't get into trouble"he said making her grin as she left.

When she got in she was quickly shown around and was given her time table as she had english first and she walked in.

The teacher wasn't there yet but she was annoyed with the kid trying to flirt with her.

"so how about friday night"he said as mia sighed.

"no no no i do not want to go on a date with you why would i want to"she said as a guy came in and saw the 2.

"come on sweet cheek's just one kiss you're hot as hell"the guy said as the guy shoved him back.

"shut your mouth"he said as the older guy fell into the wall.

"shut your trap gareth"the guy who pushed him said as he jumped up.

"come on then watanabe"gareth said as mia turned to see someone who she knew.

"terry"she squealed hugging him spinning him round and round then put him down.

"so is he the reason you won't date me is he your boyfriend"gareth said as mia choked so did terry.

"EWW SHE/HE'S MY BROTHER/SISTER"they both yelled at him as he smirked.

"so you still available"he said as mia growled and punched him in the chest and he flew back across the room and into the wall as he fell to the floor.

"wow is all that training jii had you do people would think you're on roid's"terry said as mia chuckled.

"well you know how jii is"she said as they sat down and the teacher came in.

"Mia's teacher was jack smith the guy she had kissed the day before they locked eye's and mia looked at the desk as he went to walk to his desk.

"hey terry i just realized you're sister was the girl who kissed sir yesterday at the beach"a guy shouted as everyone's head's shot up as mia saw the outline of the invisible being heading for jack as she jumped up and took the knife to the back as decker became visible and grabbed a handful of her hair.

"what have we got here little girl with no one to protect her"he said as she growled at him.

"i don't need anyone to protect me decker"she said and in a flash he hit the wall and everyone jumped up moving to the other side of the room as mia glanced at terry.

"hey terry you're still studying to be a doctor right"she said as he nodded.

"yeah why"he said as she wet her lip's.

"i got a huge wound on my back i might need you to fix up after i'm finished with him"she said as decked went to punch mia but she dodged and kicked him back as he raised his sword up high to strike her she had one of the desk's in her hand as a sheild as his sword bounced off it as she dropped it down and kicked it.

The table skidded on the hardwood floor into another desk creating more space as the head teacher and some other teacher's walked to the class to welcome mia but saw her crawl under none of the desk's from a slash then jump back out to punch decker around the face as decker went for jack as mia blocked the blade with her arm blood falling to the floor as decker hit the floor and mia grabbed his arm twisting it badly.

"leave or i'll kick your ass even more than jayden does"she said and in a flash of red he disappeared and mia sighed of relief as her brother ran to her and looked at her arm and grabbed his bag and opened it he had a dozen medical supplies in his bag.

"i had a suspicion i might of been meeting you today so i packed extra"he said as she wanted to hit him as he fixed up her arm then toom her to a disabled bathroom to fix her back then the 2 came back in and mia avoided jack's gaze.

it seems you're always around to save the day mai you're like a power ranger"he said as she looked up.

"just might surprise you sir"she said as he smiled and the door opened and in came the red green and gold ranger's as they took off there helmet's.

"where in hell is decker"they said confused as mia smiled.

"go home guy's i delt with him allready"she said as they finally noticed her and grinned.

They noticed a guy glaring at her as they grinned.

"i see you allready made one new friend mia"mike said as mia glanced at gareth and shook her head.

"like i said go home and i'll tell you everything later now go"she said shoving them out of the door.

"way to treat your power ranger mate's mia"terry said as mia shrugged.

"and i don't care i can punch antonio in the ball's and he would still forgive me it's hard to stay mad at a girl like me terry you know that"she said as the lesson dragged on and finished mia got up to leave so did the other kid's.

"mia can you stay back a minute"jack said as she nodded and everyone left.

"yeah"she said grabbing her bag bending over as jack got an eyeful of her ass as he smiled and she got up.

"how old are you"he said as she frowned.

"why"she said as he folded his arm's over his chest.

"last time i checked i thought you were 21 like me"he said making her giggle.

"21 i'm 16"she said as he wet his lip's.

"wow 16 you look 21"he said as she nodded.

"i know i get that a lot that's why some older guy's try to flirt with me"she said as she nodded.

"so...you and terry are sibling's"he said as she nodded making him smile.

"terry's top of the class"he said as she nodded.

"i wouldn't be surprised he want's to get school over and done with the go straight to medical school"she said as the 2 came out of the class and he locked it as jack walked down the hall to the teacher's lounge and mia was trying to find what class she had next as she smelled fire she ran to the teacher's lounge to see the place ablaze jack in there with another male teacher.

She smashed her elbow into the fire alarm as the alarm started to blare out and kid's ran outside as mia came out dragging the male teacher and put him on the floor as he woke up coughing and mia went back in grabbing jack but couldn't pick him up so she dragged him outside and laid him on the floor as people saw her check for a heartbeat.

"i can't feel his pulse TERRY TERRY"she yelled but she couldn't hear or see him as she sighed and kneeled down to jack and started to press on his chest then put her ear to his mouth but couldn't hear any breathing.

ok how do i do it again pinch the nose tip the head back open the mouth and breath"she said repeating it as teacher's and student's watched mia do what she said and breath into jack's lung's a few time's then continued to pump on his chest more time's then breathed into him again until she saw him move as he shot up coughing.

"you went in there for 5 minutes how in hell did the room get on fire"mia said and went to stand up but she fell light headed as she fell to her knee's and onto her but chenching her eye's closed as she started to cough.

"like i said earlier mia you're a life saver"he said as fire engine's was hered.

"i know and i do try"she said making him smile as an ambulance appeared taking the 3 into the van to get checked up as jii arrived on his bike as he ran to the van looking at mia.

"what in hell did you do this time"he said making jack laugh but cough.

"nothing this idiot here set the staff room on fire and i saved his life"she said as jack nodded.

"jack smith i'm your daughter's english teacher"he said as mia grabbed the bowl next to her and puked up into it it was sick mixed with blood as jii sighed.

"i guess no training for you today then"he said as mia went to nod but was out like a light as he sighed.

"can i take her home"he said as the doctor's nodded as jack watched jii carry mia to his bike as he got her in and rode off the other's hered jii's bike and walked out to see him coming up the drive while carrying a non moving mia.

"what am i gonna do with you aye"he said as he carried her inside and layed her on her bed when 5 minutes later the door flung open and in ran terry.

"where is she"he yelled as everyone jumped up confused not knowing who he was.

"who are you"jayden said as j9ii came in.

"she's in her room i hope you remember which one that is"jii said as terry nodded and ran off down the hall and skidded to a stop.

"oi back into bed you're not well you're an idiot you could of died"terry said as a sigh was hered.

"i feel fine and i saved 2 of my teacher's from a burning building"they hered mia say but her voice was heak as terry shook his head.

" . who is the doctor in the family"he said as mia sighed.

"you are"she said as he nodded.

"now go"he said as she sighed.

"why is my little brother bossing me around"she said turning to go back into her room.

it's because i'm the smarter one"he said as she shook her head.

"stuff you"she said climbing back in to bed as the other's piled into her room as terry looked her over.

"dude i was seen by doctor's proper doctor's not wannabe's no pun intended"she said making them both laugh.

"i don't get the joke"kevin said as mia looked at him.

"our last name is watanabe and people used to take the piss by calling us wannabe's"mia said as he nodded.

A week later mia was with terry and the other's in the common room.

"so mia you're going on that trip with mr smith"he said as she nodded.

"it's like me another girl and a few guy's going on a weekend long trip to some camping place"she said as terry looked at her.

"mia why did some guy say that you kissed our teacher last week"terry said as the other's looked up at mia.

"actually it happened the day before i was sent to the school and it was an accident"she said as he nodded.

"so tell me"he said as mia sighed.

"so i stopped a guy from mugging him he repaid me by treating me to lunch then we took a walk together and talked when he got his foot stuck in a hole and we both fell to the floor then he kissed me then after class the next day he asked how old i was and said oi was 16 he thought i was 21 that's why he kissed me"she said as jii nodded.

"that's understandable you do look 21 "he said as mia got up.

"that reminds me i gotta pack a bag"she said and walked off.

The next day mia was in normal clothes and met up with jack as they looked for the other student's

"when are they gonna get here"she said as he looked at his phone.

"there not in apparently according to mrs jackson so we might as well just leave now"jack said as mia nodded and they went to the minibus as he frowned.

"it's only me and you might aswell take my car"he said as walked to his care and jack saw a group of guy's watching them as his eyes went wide as he opened the door for mia and she got in and he put her bag in the boot then got in and drove off.

When they got out of the city they were pulled over by an unmarked police car as 2 guy's got out they were the guy's jack saw before in fake uniform's he tried to start his car but it wouldn't work.

"shit"he said as tried to again but it wouldn't work he went to look out but the 2 guy's were at both door's now opening them.

"hello jack hello beautiful you're both coming with us we warned you jack and now she's paying the price"the man said as jack blacked out.


	2. abuse and hospital

When jack woke up the first thing he hered was screaming they were in a truck he opened his eye's to see mia with a gag in her mouth and her wrists tied up as one of the guy's tried to feel her up.

"stop please stop"mia screamed as the guy sighed.

"leave her alone don't touch her please"jack said as the guy turned to him a sick smile on his face.

"ok then you do it go on kiss her"he said as jack shook his head.

"i'm her teacher i can't"he said as the guy scoffed.

"and it's either you kiss her or i hurt her"the guy said as jack locked eye's with mia silently talking with eachother.

"fine"jack said crawling to mia.

"hey guy's he's going to kiss her"the guy called and everyone but the driver turned to them as jack lifted his hand and took the gag from her mouth lowering his lips to her ear.

"i'll explain everything to you when were alone i'm sorry"he muttered as he looked into her eye's and kissed her mia closed her eyes and tried to block out everything but jack kissing her as he broke apart from her and leaned back mia's eye's were still closed as she strained her arm's trying to break free of the chain's on her hand's.

"ha jarrod the girl's trying to break the chain's"the guy yelled and the other guy's minus jack laughed as they hered a snap and one of the connector's flew and a window shattered.

"what the..."the guy said and another connector broke

Mia cried out as she got a hard punch to the gut making her fall forward as jack caught her as she was breathing shallow.

"no use trying to escape that friend of your's made a deal with us and hasn't repaid us and now you're gonna get special treatment while he watches and maybe he help's us"the guy said as jack looked up.

"you won't touch her"he growled as he guy grinned.

"what would you do it instead of us"he said as jack nodded.

"i would prefer my self then you lot"he said as mia felt safe in his embrace and moved closer to him when a ringing started to alert everyone as mia's samuraizer fell from her pocket she picked it up flipping it open as she saw the caller id.

She looked up at the guy's then pressed call.

"hello yes i'm fine were going to the camping site right now jii yeah we just arrived jii i'll call you back later bye"she said and canceled the call and turned off her morpher slotting it back into her pocket and quickly the rest of the chain on her hand's broke off and she went to punch one of the duded but they grabbed her and yanked her up by her arm and pressed her to the side of the van his hand at her throat.

"i don't know who the hell you are and how you managed to do that but you're not going to leave you're gonna take the punishment for his mistake"he said as he looked deep into mia's eye's.

"if i have half a mind you would all be dead right now"she said as he laughed at her.

"you're hopeless girl no one's gonna help you now"he said as she glared at him.

"you wait just you wait"she said as he slammed her head into the window and mia fell to the floor onto jack's lap not moving.

When they stopped the car the 2 were taken to a building and down a flight of stairs where mia was treated horribly and jack was forced to watch as they treated her how they wanted hurting her and abusing her as well as using her for there need's as it was the monday mia was in tear's hurting everywhere and jack was holding her as the guy's came back.

"just leave her alone don't you think you have done enough to her she's in tear's"jack said as mia was ripped from jack's grast as the guy's looked at him.

"nope we..."the guy's said as a red light shone in a crack on the wall as the guy's dropped mia to the floor as decker appeared.

"t-that's a nighlock guy's let's go"the leader said as the guy's ran out as mia looked up.

"i fucking love you right now decker"she said as he chuckled and knelt down to her.

"i came to get you out of here you and your friend there"he said as she nodded and stood up and went to walk to jack but her leg's were in much pain as she fell and jack jumped up catching her as he picked her up as the 3 left through a gap.

They appeared outside a house jack's house as decker nodded at him.

"take care of her ok"decker said as jack nodded

"i promis"he said as decker nodded and he vanished and jack took mia inside his home and put her on his bed.

He had been taking care of her until she stopped hurting and he explained everything about the guy's to her and that he was sorry and she smiled telling him it wasn't his fault.

After a week mia was good enough to go back home and too school as she sat on jack's bed talking to him as she yawned and they went to bed.

The next morning they went to school but terry and his band were playing as they were halfway through.

"i'm sorry it's only just us today my sister is in the ban as well but she's gone missing and was supposed to be helping us"he said as a yell was hered and mia appeared doing back flips onto the stage.

"come at me you stupid monster before i-"mia said as a monster ran out and punched her in the gut and she went flying back into the wall but jumped back up coughing.

"is that the best you got nighlock"mia said as he went to hit her and she did a matrix and rolled behind him jumping and drop kicking him to the floor as she jumped up doing cartwheel's backward's as she jumped up and locked eyes with jack for a moment and turned and her head just ducked from the sword as the nighlock grabbed her hair hauling her up.

"i can tell you have feelings for him pink not to mention you have kissed him many times and slept with him you're 16 he's 21"he said as mai growled and shoved the nighlock off her.

"i'm actually 17 and i'm 18 in a few week's and it's my life i can do whatever i want nighlock"mia said as the nighlock scoffed.

"and what's it to you why have you suddenly been keen to know how i'm spending my life"she said as he laughed.

"octoroo was right you are the stupidest of them all you're crushing on your teacher girl you're being stupid you're..."he said.

"MIA"terry yelled as the nighlock was shoved out of the way into the wall as he gave mia her morpher as she looked at it then back at jack as she flipped it open.

"go get em mia be the best pink ever since mom"terry yelled making mia grin as she turned her morpher into it's brush mode.

"SYMBOL POWER SPIN SWORD"mia yelled as it appeared in front of her and in her hand appeared the double disk as she put it on and spun it a second sword appeared in her other hand as she ran at the nighlock attacking him with such force as she was flung back blood coming from her lip as she threw both sword's up.

"GO GO SAMURAI SUPER SAMURAI MODE"mia yelled as she transformed into super samurai mode and caught her sword's attacking more until she backed away from the nighlock and went to hit him a final time when he grabbed her and threw her into the wall and retreated as mia demorphed jumping up and stretching her back as terry ran to her.

"wow sis that's the best i've ever seen you fight i don't think you have ever let someone hurt you without you hurting them back"terry said grinning as mia scratched the back of her neck as she looked at jack.

"yeahhh you could say that"she said as terry frowned at her.

"what are you talking about mia did somthing happen to you that you didn't tell anyone about"terry said as mia bit her lip.

"well jack know's"she said as terry furrowed his brow.

"you mean mr smith"he said as mia sighed.

"to be honest terry i can't be bothered to call him mr smith anymore we've just been through a lot of trouble together and i..".

"there they are"mia looked to see the guy's who had kidnapped her and jack as jack jumped onto the stage in front of mia.

"leave now"he said angry as the guy's chuckled.

"nope grab the girl and grab him as well"the leader said as jack put his fist's up.

i'll kill the whole lot of you if you don't leave now"he said angry as the guy's laughed at him.

"you pathetic she said she would kill us but begged for mercy and was in tear's wanting us to stop but we didn't"the leander said as jack growled.

"BECAUSE YOU HURT AND RAPED YOU YOU SICK BASTARDS NOW LEAVE BEFORE I SNAP YOUR NECK'S"jack yelled at them in front of everyone as they all saw mia cowered behind jack in fear as the group of guy's laughed.

"get them"he said as the boy's spread out to get the 2.

"this is why you don't borrow money off me cuz if you don't pay it back by the date then you're in big trouble"the leander said as mia ducked from getting grabbed and dropped skidding under one's leg and jumped up over one another as she backed away from the surrounding 3 boy's as she jumped and her foot hit one's chest as she rebounded off him and into the one across him then booted the third in the face.

She landed and ran to jack as he nodded at her.

The guy's mia kicked down got back up as she trembled and bit her lip.

"you're even scared now girl come on let's grab her"the leander said as he was tapped on the back.

He turned around only to be punched around the face by decker in his nighlock form.

"shit it's the nighlock again let's scram"the leader said as him and his team ran off out of the school as he turned into his human form as mia let out the breath she was holding.

"i really fucking love your presance right now 2 time's now"she said as he grinned at her then he looked at jack.

"remember what i told you and don't break that promise..if you do i will kill you"he said as jack nodded.

"i think after that one i'm out of promises"he said making decker smile as he turned and left through a crack as terry swallowed.

"mia?"he said as she turned to him.

"they rap.."he said as she nodded.

"but i'm ok see i'm fine i'm.."she said as her hand went to her stomach.

"am gonna be sick"she said running out of the room with jack in tail.

2 day's ;later mia was at the shiba house after calling jack and he rushed over right away as the other's still didn't know what had happened.

The ranger's were in the kitchin when jack arrived and mia looked at him as he rushed in.

"i got here as soon as i could what's the matter are you hurt"he said as she shook her head.

"i've had morning sickness for 3 day's straight jack i think i might be pregnant"she said as he went eye's wide as he embraced her.

"you said might mia you could just be a bug or somthing"he said as she shook her head.

"i'm certain that it is jack"she said as he took in a deep breath.

"this is all my fault i'm the reason why you're possibly pregnant and the reason why you're life is now a mess"he said as she shook her head.

"you didn't plan any of this you didn't know those guys were gonna kidnap us or rape me jack you didn't know that it's your car's fault because it didn't bloody start"she said as he nodded.

"are you gonna tell your brother"he said as she shook her head.

"no i won't tell him until i know for certain if i am or not"she said as he nodded.

In the kitchin the other's were shocked of what they were watching and hearing as jack pulled her to the door.

"where are we going"mia said as he turned to her.

"were going to the hospital then i'm taking you out for lunch"he said as they left.

In the hospital mia was with jack in a room waiting for the doctor as he walked in and sat down.

"so mia you say you think you're pregnant"he said as mia nodded as he looked up at jack.

"are you her father"he said a jack shook his head.

"are you the father"he said as jack shook his head.

"i'm her english teacher"he said as the doctor nodded.

"were very close that's why she asked me to come here with her"he said as the doctor nodded.

"ok so mia were gonna run some tests and then check the results"he said as the 2 nodded and after doing test's mia waited on the bed crosslegged with jackas the doctor came back in .

"well mia i can't exactly tell you if you are pregnant or not"he said as she frowned.

"how come"jack said as the doctor glanced up at them.

"well the test results don't say if you are or not pregnant so we need you to wait until wednesday to come back to see if the test's say positive or negative"he said as mia nodded and she left with jack.

Terry was with his mate's as they saw mia and jack come out the hospital together as she turned to him.

"i'm afraid jack"she said as he embraced her rubbing her back.

"you will be ok mia it was me who caused this so i'm gonna be the one to help you through it"he said as she nodded and he grinned.

"do remember i promised lunch"he said making her smile as he grinned.

"see there's that smile now come on"he said as the 2 walked off.

"why were they in the hospital together i'll have to talk to her about it tomorrow"terry said as he walked off with his mate's.


End file.
